<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A (Mostly) Starless Night by saltwatersweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740096">A (Mostly) Starless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatersweets/pseuds/saltwatersweets'>saltwatersweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sonic needs a hug, Tails needs a hug, bc screw u ken penders, bc sonic is fifteen, bc this is after sonic forces, but sonic has trauma because i’m not a COWARD, if u want something tagged lmk!, post Sonic Forces, self blame, son//ails shippers dni, they all need hugs they’re CHILDREN, yes this is based off the su finale that hurted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatersweets/pseuds/saltwatersweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the war is over, a lot of people were affected by it. Not just physically, but mentally. Thankfully, resident hero Sonic the Hedgehog is perfectly fine! </p><p>At least, that’s what he keeps on saying. Tails doesn’t seem to agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A (Mostly) Starless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tails has been Sonic’s best friend for almost as long as he can remember.</p><p>They first met when Miles was almost four years old. He had been flying around the coast when he heard something from down below. Landing on the ground with a dull thud, he looked around when something <i>whooshed</i> past him. </p><p>What was that? It couldn’t have been just wind. He was <i>flying</i> a few seconds ago; he knew what wind sounded like. The same noise started up again, this time accompanied by crashing. He <i>had</i> to figure out what it was. </p><p>He followed the noise, quickly gaining speed as his tails circled behind him. He was really proud of himself; he had been getting the hang of using his twin tails for something other than purely flying. He could feel the wind in his fur, the adrenaline in his veins, the speed coursing through his body-</p><p>And then he tripped on a rock.</p><p>Or would have, at least, had it not been for an arm reaching around his chest and steadying him on the ground.</p><p>Miles looked up. A blue hedgehog, one a few inches taller than him, was looking down at him with an almost sympathetic smile on their face. Oh wow, they looked <i>cool.</i> Were they the one making the noise? Miles couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen a hedgehog before, and this one was blue! Woah.</p><p>“Woah.”</p><p>And of course, he ruined it. </p><p>The hedgehog looked at him for a second before making a tiny sound of sheepish laughter, a gloved finger rubbing their nose, before grinning at him. Could they not talk?</p><p>Something crashed in the distance. Miles flinched from the sudden noise, ears twitching, but the hedgehog’s grin only widened. Flashing a peace sign at him before dashing off toward the noise, they left nothing but dust in their path.</p><p>Miles coughed for a second, then blinked. Looking to where the hedgehog had run, he followed them to their first of many adventures.</p><p>Tails has been Sonic’s best friend for almost as long as he can remember. And as his best friend, even when the hedgehog tries to play it off as fine, he notices when something is wrong. </p><p>When Sonic was doing his best to hide a limp after a long battle, Tails noticed. (He had apparently sprained his ankle, which healed within a day.) When Sonic looked increasingly uncomfortable after a few hours of wearing a suit, Tails noticed. (They had found a few shirts and skirts and dresses for more formal wear.) When Sonic could barely sit up without his head spinning, Tails noticed. (He had to stay in bed for a week due to a fever.) When Sonic ran around the city to take his mind off of <i>so</i> many nightmares of dying, Tails noticed. (And wondered why he associated the choked confession with colorful power and bright flames and a dying world.)</p><p>When Sonic officially joins the Resistance but doesn’t have that usual sparkle in his emerald eyes, Tails notices. When Sonic goes days without sleeping and darkness grows under his eyes, Tails notices. When Sonic suddenly spends all his time in bed instead of running around like he used to, Tails notices. When Sonic immediately tenses when a Resistance member taps him on the shoulder,  Tails notices. When Sonic flinches at every sudden noise, every slam, every clatter, every raised voice, eyes wide and panicked, Tails notices.</p><p>They haven’t been able to hang out much in the past few weeks after the war was ended, through mostly no fault of their own. Tails had returned to mechanics, building guard machines for families who still felt unsafe and making more Wisp translators for those who had grown fond of the little aliens. Sonic had continued fighting, breaking through several Eggman bases to free more prisoners with the help of a few other Resistance members.</p><p>Tails has been Sonic’s younger brother for almost as long as he can remember… but he wasn’t able to during most of the war.</p><p>He’s seen the way people have been affected. He’s seen the way <i>he</i> has been affected. No one he knows tried to act like they came out mentally unscathed. </p><p>“What’cha thinkin’ about, bud?”</p><p>Well, <i>almost</i> no one he knew. </p><p>Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Tails looks up at his older brother, who stares at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. </p><p>The fox hops off of the rock he had been sitting on. “It was nothing.”</p><p>“You sure seemed to be very concentrated about nothing.” Sonic snickers. </p><p>Tails gives a small laugh, before his face turns more serious. “Sonic, are you okay?”</p><p>Well, <i>that</i> seemed to make the hedgehog confused. <i>“That’s</i> what you’re thinking about? Yeah, I’m ‘okay’, why do you ask?”</p><p>As Sonic’s younger brother, Tails has discovered many facts. Fact number one: Sonic is not a good liar. </p><p>“I’m… worried. You were captured for <i>months,</i> Sonic.” </p><p>Fact number two: Sonic would do this thing where his smile would falter for a split second, before immediately returning, as if hoping that no one would notice. Tails noticed. He always noticed. “You worry too much. Look, I’m perfectly fine!”</p><p>Fact number three: it’s difficult to tell when someone’s lying when they believe what they’re saying is true. </p><p>“I know, I know, I can’t help it. I haven’t seen you in so long, I just…” The fox sighs, looking at the patches of half-dead grass and choosing to ignore the smell of smoke in the air. He can see the sun begin to set in the distance. “I just want you to be okay.”</p><p>Another split second falter. Sonic gives a soft laugh, before ruffling Tails’ head. “Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one lookin’ out for you?”</p><p>“Ha.” Tails snarks, but a smile still tugs at his lips. He’s missed this sort of light teasing. “I can have you looking out for me while I’m looking out for you, you know. But, thanks for doing it still.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, what are brothers for?” Sonic says.</p><p>By now, the sky is growing darker and darker. The air is too smoky for stars to be seen, but the two are illuminated by fireflies and the lights of Resistance HQ down the hill. Sonic plops down on the ground, his quills being forced to the side in a way that hardly looks comfortable, and Tails lays down next to him. </p><p>There’s quiet for a few moments, before, “I was being serious about that, though.”</p><p>“About what?” Sonic says, looking at the starless sky. It’s so clouded with smoke that not even the moon is visible, and he can’t help but to think that that’s partially his fault. </p><p>“About you.” Tails responds, then quickly adds, “If you’re okay, that is.”</p><p>Sonic rolls his eyes, but doesn’t mind the question that much. “Seriously, Tails, I’m fine! I’m probably better than I have been in the last seven months, really!”</p><p>All things considered, that’s probably true. “Sonic, I’ve seen the way you act around other people. You always look so… <i>tense</i> around them.”</p><p>The wind blows in the distance, and Sonic sits up to look at him. “Look, I’m just being worried is all. Been a while since I’ve been around other people, y’know?”</p><p>That was only more concerning. Tails sits up as well, meetings Sonic’s gaze. “Sonic, when was the last time you slept?”</p><p>The hedgehog looks at him, confused and almost nervous. “What?”</p><p>“When was the last time you slept? In an eight to twelve hour range, not all day or just a few hours.” The fox’s voice is filled with determination.</p><p>“Why does that- nevermind.” Sonic says, now refusing to meet his stare and instead glaring at his hands, which were clenched so hard they were shaking. “Listen, just- just drop it, okay? I’m fine, really!”</p><p>Fact number four: Sonic had a breaking point. If he wanted Sonic to talk to him, he was going to have to work for it.</p><p>“Sonic, you shouldn’t have to lie to me! If you’re not doing well, I want to know so I can help you!” </p><p>“Seriously, Tails, <i>drop it.”</i> Sonic’s voice took on a low growl, but Tails continues to push.</p><p>“I’m just worried! You were tortured for <i>six months,</i> Sonic-”</p><p>“If you’re so <i>worried</i> then why didn’t any of you come <i>looking for me?”</i> Sonic yells, voice carrying throughout the field.</p><p>For a second of forever, everything is silent. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Sonic had never been mad at him. Sure, there had been times when he was <i>annoyed</i> with him, but Sonic had never been flat out <i>angry</i> at him.</p><p>Over the echoing of Sonic’s words in his ears, Tails can hear his brother’s heavy pants, can see his chest puff air in and out, in and out, can see his eyes widen and his hands cover his mouth as he realizes what he just said. </p><p>“No, no nono, I didn’t- I don’t- I didn’t mean-” </p><p>“You’re right.” Tails cuts him off, voice hardly above a whisper.</p><p>In the dim light, he can see Sonic blink at him once, twice. “What?”</p><p>“You’re right.” Tails’ voice is louder this time, filled with heat that burns beneath the surface, but not directed at the hedgehog. “We should have looked harder for you.”</p><p>“That’s-” Sonic’s voice cracks, and he cracks with it. “I’m not mad, buddy, <i>really-”</i></p><p>“You know, not long after we first met, I was kidnapped by Eggman. Remember that?” Sonic stares for a moment before nodding. “You want to know who saved me?”</p><p>“...I did.” The teenager says, looking at the ground. “But-”</p><p>“Not too long after that, Amy was kidnapped. You know who saved her?”</p><p>“I did-”</p><p>“Then a year or so later, Cream was kidnapped. You know who saved her?”</p><p>“Okay, I see where you’re going with this, but I really-”</p><p>“Then, on your <i>birthday</i> I might add, all of our friends, including me, weren’t just <i>kidnapped,</i> but were turned into conscious <i>statues.”</i> Tails’ gaze is steely and unwavering. “Guess who saved us?”</p><p>The silence is deafening, but they both know who the answer was. </p><p>By now, a few crickets began to chirp in the distance, the sound peaceful. The smoke finally begins to clear out, and while the stars are still hidden, the half-destroyed moon’s soft glow can be seen in the sky. </p><p>“You know,” Sonic begins, voice small and shaky. “I think I was in space when your birthday rolled around. We should celebrate that soon.” </p><p>Tails gives an incredulous laugh. Knowing Sonic, that was just his way of showing gratitude. “You were in space for <i>your</i> birthday too, Sonic.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll just have to be twins this year then, huh? Make a joint birthday party?” Sonic’s smile is infectious, and looks almost completely real. “Hey, guess I'm the one with the twin Tails now, huh?”</p><p>The joke is so bad and so <i>Sonic</i> that Tails can’t help but to break out into a small fit of laughter. The moment Sonic joins him, it’s all over for them both, and they’re soon doubled over themselves. It’s loud, and stupid, and maybe a little hysterical, but it’s the first true laugh either of them have had in seven months. For a moment, they are happy.</p><p>And then, suddenly, Sonic isn’t laughing anymore.</p><p>Tails sees it before he hears it; the tears shimmering in the dim light that illuminates the two, the shoulders beginning to shake, the blue ears tilted so far back it hardly looks natural. A laugh turns to a sob, and Sonic’s eyes open and burn and widen as he feels a tear fall down his cheek.</p><p>“Sorry-” He begins, trying and failing to wipe the wetness off of his face, his hand probably leaving marks of dirt and mud on his muzzle. “Sorry, I-”</p><p>Whatever he was going to say is cut off by Tails throwing his arms around him and squeezing his first family tight. His ears pick up the sound of Sonic’s ever-frantic heartbeat, and he wishes that the six months he thought that heart had stopped had never happened. </p><p>Sonic’s entire <i>being</i> is trembling violently, and shaking hands hesitate before hugging his brother back. They're both crying now, tears dripping down Tails’ face silently and Sonic’s breath hitching as he fails to muffle his sobs. </p><p>Tails looks at the sky with blurry eyes, and his hand finds its way on the hedgehog’s quills, lightly petting them, uncaring to the threat of being pricked. “It’s okay,” he whispers. “It’s okay to feel.”</p><p>And that just. That does it. </p><p>Tears stream down his cheeks in full force as he holds Tails like a lifeline, body shaking and ears flat against his head. He gives up on trying to be quiet, and the fox continues to pet him throughout his wailing.</p><p>Neither of them are sure how long Sonic cries. It could have been only a few minutes, or it could have been a lifetime. Either way, the teenager’s shaking eventually calms down, and he sniffs and wipes at his face, pulling back from the hug. Tails lets him go, but still keeps a comforting hand on his knee. </p><p>“Feel better?” He asks softly, Sonic giving him a nod and a wobbly smile in response. “That’s good.”</p><p>Sonic lays back down on a small patch of grass, the bud of a flower poking through. “...Do ya think people would be mad if I told them I <i>miiiiiight</i> not be up for any more rescue missions for a while?”</p><p>“I think they’ll understand.” The fox says softly. Laying down next to his brother, one of his tails rests protectively on the teenager’s chest. “I’m not the only one who was worried, you know.”</p><p><i>“Great.”</i> Sonic’s voice is full of sarcasm. “Can’t wait to start hour long sobbing sessions with <i>fifty other</i> people.”</p><p>Tails makes a noise between a giggle and a snicker. “Whatever you need, I’m sure they’ll be okay with it.”</p><p>“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Sonic sighs, but Tails can hear the appreciation in his tone. </p><p>The fox rests his head on Sonic’s shoulder. Looking up, they notice that the smoke is nearly gone from this area of the sky. The moon shines on them brightly, the stars twinkling at them from afar. They are distant, but ever present.</p><p>Fact number five: with hard work, things tended to work out in the end.</p><p>Tails can feel Sonic grow limp before he hears the snoring, and he smiles before cuddling up to his brother closer and beginning to fall asleep as well. </p><p>Yeah. They were going to be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, so basically in sonic forces everyone just IMMEDIATELY accepted that sonic was dead and didn't even try to look for him until he was confirmed alive? yeah i'd be mad about that too. also, sonic was apparently tortured and the fact that it didn't seem to affect him at ALL in the game is... unrealistic, to say the least.</p><p>anyways, i hope you enjoyed this! tails' and sonic's friendship has always been really sweet, especially in the shows. </p><p>my tumblr is @saltwatersweets if you ever want to scream about anything with me. also, if you have any questions or typos you found in this fic, tell me in the comments (though please don't make typo corrections the ENTIRE comment). roast me. you have permission.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>